Or Why Hikigaya Hachiman hates the Gacha
by Chryshauzer
Summary: The service club plays the game of life. Stupid title, I know.
1. Chapter 1

The summer sky was bright and without a single cloud.

As expected, even during summer, clubs in Sobu high school is still operating despite the heat outside. Because the bright minds behind my esteemed school decided that students rot during this particular time of the year, they had decided to make them attend their clubs even when it's a time for vacation.

Damn those guys, I seriously won't forgive them.

Although I'm saying that, it's not that the school was forcibly making us attend. Students who submit papers signed by their parents or guardians can refuse the unreasonable demand that the school was making. Now normally I would be one of those students who would diligently submit my excuse paper, some mistakes were made whether through sheer coincidence or carelessness on my part. I won't bother explaining it, but it was needless to say that because of that mishap, I am here.

But compared to those who are sweating outside because of their clubs, I really have it good. Since my club doesn't really do anything when there are no requests, I'm just hanging in this cool room and doing whatever I want like reading books, drinking coffee or playing games. Ah this club is sure the best!

Speaking of games, I returned to the screen of the game I was currently playing. After hours of grinding the required resources, I had finally acquired all the materials in the shop. A sense of relief washed over me now that there was nothing to do anymore.

Well not really.

Now that I have finished that last quest, I had finally claimed the last gem I need to perform a single gacha summon. After spending all that I have saved from the last four months and getting nothing, I still haven't given up rolling for the character that I want. As a player dedicated to this game, I simply can't let a good character pass! I swear it was all about the game play and not because they were all wearing swimsuits!

I swallowed the saliva stuck in my throat and pressed the summon button.

Immediately I was greeted by a multitude of blue little orbs forming a summoning circle. One second passed before they moved, a spark of gold covering them. I was pretty sure that my breathing stopped during that moment when the flash of gold almost blinded me. Soon, a gold card appeared depicting a man holding a spear.

C-could this be?!

Please, I'm praying to all the gods out there! I'll seriously become a better person if you give me my waifu!

The card slowly unraveled… revealing a man with long blonde hair holding a spear.

"…The gods are _dead_."

How dare you do this to me? This… this thing gave me hope. I even promised to improve myself, to surpass all expectations and become something better. But the gacha gods took my innocence and spit on my face. I swear that I won't forget this.

With my hopes crushed mercilessly, I closed the app and pocketed my phone, feeling the familiar taste of copper in my mouth.

"W-what the heck Senpai? Don't say such things with a scary expression!"

Saying that, my kouhai, Isshiki Iroha moved her chair away from me by a few inches.

Oh, that's right. For some reason, this girl is hanging out in our club. Instead of training with the soccer club or even doing work with the student council, this person was leisurely sipping tea in our clubroom without any care.

What a lazy good for nothing.

"Geh! You just thought something bad about me, didn't you senpai?!"

Accurately guessing my thoughts, Isshiki glared at me. What's there to be angry about? She knows that she's shirking her duties just to laze around here in the first place. I ignored her grievance and took a sip from my cup of tea.

"I-I got ignored! Senpai just ignored me!"

Yeah, yeah. Be quiet now would ya?

"Ah… Hikki looks irritated. Is it about that game again?"

Sitting just beside Isshiki was Yuigahama who was also fiddling with her phone, but unlike me, she was not playing any games. See here woman, if you were in my position you would get irritated too. I bet that you'd even cry from the despair, I won't though, because I'm a veteran. How pitiful Yuigahama, you're such a noob.

"Now Hikki's thinking bad things about me?!"

Yuigahama exclaimed in surprise. My expression must be really difficult right now. I took a deep breath and made a sigh.

"Yuigahama-san, that person is always thinking about something despicable. There's no need to be surprised about that."

And of course, always having the last word was our clubroom president herself, Yukinoshita. I swear this girl can't talk about anything without badmouthing me.

"Leave me alone, I'm having a bad time here."

Smiling at my words, the demon superwoman directed her gaze at me. How can this person remain so cold despite the summer remained a mystery to me.

"Then maybe you should stop playing that game if it gives you such a hard time."

Once again this person is spouting nonsense. I'd like to see you abandon something that you've spent a lot of time and effort doing. No, I won't give up. Even if I didn't get my waifu now I would try next time. Wait and hope, that's what a certain imprisoned man once said.

"I won't give up that easily damn it."

I will make you mine I swear it.

Yukinoshita didn't say another word and placed down the book that she was reading. She stood up and reached for the kettle, refilling the cup of tea that I have just recently finished, she did the same for the other two as well.

And with that, the peaceful existence of our club continued…

*BANG*

Or not.

Opening the door without as much as a knock was my modern literature teacher; the white labcoat that she wore made her look professional even when she's not.

"Yo what's up you guys!"

Greeting us without shame from her actions, Hritsuka Shizuka has arrived.

"Sensei, knock."

"Give it up Yukinoshita, that person will never learn."

"Oh, is that coming from a person who never learns?"

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

Before an argument could even develop, my single sensei placed something on the table, drawing all of our attentions. Just one glance at it and I knew that it was going to be bothersome.

"Ano sensei, what exactly is that?"

The first to ask was Yuigahama.

"Well I'm glad you asked Yuigahama! This here is currently one of the hottest games that youths are going crazy about right now!"

Sensei, are you trying to fit in again with those youths that you are talking about? Because I don't know your definition of youth that are all crazy about a board game… are we even talking about the same youth here?

"Heeeh? But aren't board games, I dunno, went out of fashion since the last few years?"

Isshiki you're walking on a landmine. I suggest that you stop while you still can or the fist of steel will make you. I silently prayed for Isshiki's soul.

"Hah ha! Are you trying to say something, you brat?"

"No! Not at all, sensei!"

Facing sensei's stiff smile, Irohasu immediately folded without any resistance. You see what happens when you say dishonest (lol) things about our very young (lol) sensei?

Sensei sighed as she grabbed a chair and sat down. What is this person even doing here? Doesn't she have work to do or something? My sensei can't be slacking off right?

"Why are you here Hiratsuka-sensei?"

Naturally, the only person who has the guts to question this irresponsible teacher was our club president. You see, only the people in power could oppose another person in power. Us normal citizens have no right to say what they should be doing. Isn't the right Isshiki?

"Well y'know there's really nothing to right now and I'm bored outta my mind and I thought that since you guys aren't doing anything as well, I might as well go here to kill time. Here I even brought a game."

Casually saying that we weren't doing anything… is this person really a teacher? I exchanged a glace with Yukinoshita, she must be thinking as well that it was a pain to entertain this person. She should really find a partner so she could bother him instead.

Someone go take her already. Or I'll seriously take her once I graduate!

"Heeh? What kind of game is it sensei?"

Leave it to Yuigahama to be interested in this stuff. She's not even faking it just to humor the good for nothing intruder.

"Ah Yuigahama… you're the only good person in this club."

The person responsible laughed awkwardly while the rest of us stared at sensei like she was a pain in the butt.

"Your rude stares only prove my point… Anyway, this game is called **The Game of Life**. I haven't actually played this before, but I've seen it collecting dust in the teacher's lounge so I decided to take it."

The Game of Life? What kind of name is that, it sounds like the creators simply ran out of idea and decided to name their shitty game after some book or movie. This just show that whoever made this did not put sufficient effort to make it the slightest bit interesting.

I haven't even heard of the game before now and I'm already starting to hate it.

"So who wants to play?"

Oh, so you're not deterred by the obvious disappointment that this game will provide? Are you really that bored out of your mind to even resort to this… thing for amusement?

I'm not even interested in the slightest so leave me out.

"Sure! I'm in!"

"If it's a game then losing is unacceptable."

"Okay count me in~"

For some reason the other three people were hooked.

"…"

Noticing that I'm the only one who hasn't said anything, the four ladies decided to direct their stares at me. Hey! I'm perfectly comfortable where I am! I don't need to participate in that to derive any kind of amusement!

As usual, my opinion was ignored magnificently.

Thus the service club decided to play the game of life.

-o-

How to Play

Each player is given a total amount of 3 **cards**, 1000 **Social Points** and 10000 **Banknotes **at the beginning. The board is littered with events that will either provide points or take them. The goal of the player is to reach the end without being **bankrupt**, **abandoned **or getting the **black end.**

Cards

Cards are items usable in the game. Using cards can give the player additional **SP **and **BN **points. There are also cards that possess certain effects that can be used to gain advantage over other players, these cards can be used by spending **SP **and **BN **points depending on the effects. Cards can only be used once during a player's turn.

Events

Events are placed on numerous parts of the board, they are separated in five colors **Gray **is for normal events, **Gold** is for opportunity events, **Red** is for critical events, **Pink **is for love events and **black **is for tragic events. Note that cards cannot be used by players when they are on a black spot.

Marriage

A player can marry another player in game via an event or a card effect. A married player will have 100 points of **Affection**; once the **Affection** points reaches zero, a player will be divorced automatically. Note that once a player is married, they cannot get married again unless a divorce event or a divorce card is used.

Gacha

The Gacha is a deck of cards that can be drawn upon by a player usinga **Milestone. Milestones **can be found on several event spots in the game. The player may shuffle the deck before drawing a card. Note that several rare cards can be obtained in the gacha.

Reminder

Lastly, all players should remember that the **Game of Life **was made to bring fun. It is a simulation of life combined with comedy and drama and in **no** circumstance predicts the future of the player. Please remember that this only a game.

-o-

What the heck is this?

Even board games incorporate the gacha system now?! What in the world is social points and why is it crucial for survival?

As sensei and the other prepared the game on the table, I was reading the game instructions. The game can be played by up to ten people, and like any other board games, relies on a spin wheel to decide how many steps they can take from one to nine.

There were also a deck of card included along with miniature people colored in blue and pink and some other knickknacks. Although the game mechanics are easy to understand, it looks like you need to strategize in order to play a game.

Speaking of which… the board game itself was large, almost reaching a meter when spread out. It was full of roads zigzagging everywhere with each tile being dyed by the five colors explained in the instruction.

Looks like the game that sensei picked up was gonna be troublesome.

Do I really have to participate?

I made a glance to where sensei was finishing up the preparations. The board and the knick knacks were smoothly organized on the table. On another note, Yukinoshita was preparing the snacks that were brought by Isshiki earlier. Ah, I'm the only one not doing anything at all. Seeing the girls so busy, I should be feeling a little guilt, but I really wasn't feeling it at all, I wonder why.

Oh right, I was being forced to play.

Just when I have rationalized my laziness, Hiratsuka-sensei's voice resounded in the club.

"Alright, everything is ready! Let's start the game of lifeee!"

"…Yay."

Since the board was placed on the middle of the table, I was forced to move my chair closer. On my left was Hiratsuka-sensei and Isshiki while Yukinoshita and Yuigahama sat directly in front of me. Speaking of our club president, she looked pumped and ready to play the game. Does she want to win that badly?

In the first place, the objective of this game is to reach the end without your money and social points reaching zero. Whoever has the most amount of points will win. Another deciding factor was the black end, and although it was mentioned in the instruction, I have no idea what it was. All it said was that a person would be disqualified if that event is triggered.

Scary.

"So, who's gonna go first?"

I glanced around while asking. Since this was the first time I had ever played this kind of game with other people, I was actually a little nervous. Oh sure Komachi and I played some board games when we were young, but those were simple games. Unlike this game of life which imposes several rules.

"Why don't you go first Hikigaya?"

"Great idea, let Hikigaya-kun be the bait."

"Ah, ahaha. Go ahead Hikki!"'

"Senpai can you start it already?"

W-what is this? Why is the starting move being forced to me? Wasn't this game your idea? So why am I being the one who must start?! C-could it be that these people have no idea how to play this game just like me?

Well whatever.

It's just a game anyway, and I'm not even that serious to play this to begin with. Let's just get this over with.

I placed my character on the starting tile and laid down the three cards that I started with. I reached for the wheel a little nervous and with a flick, it was spinning. A few seconds passed with the wheel spinning before stopping and pointing at a certain number.

Eight huh? I moved my character eight paces and…

…landed on a black tile.

**[You show up late on the first day of class. - 100 SP -1000 BN]**

What the heck, are you kidding me?

On my first turn I already trigger a black flag? Oi oi isn't one thousand points too much for simply being tardy? Don't tell me that my F rank luck in my games is following me here even now! This is a farce! This game is nothing but a rip off!

"Heh, only you Hikigaya would start a game by making a bad end."

Laughing at my bad luck was none other than sensei. I glanced around the room and saw Yukinoshita shaking her head while Yuigahama was laughing awkwardly and Isshiki was shrugged her shoulders as if to say that it couldn't be helped.

This game seriously sucks.

Finishing my turn, I cursed the creators of this game.

"Then I'm going next."

Saying that was none other than Yukinoshita. After seeing my tragic beginning she was eager to see how her first move will turn up. She flicked the spinner making it point at 4. She released a breath after avoiding the path that I took.

Oh she landed on a red tile.

**[You performed better than your peers but you declined their invitation to hang out. -50 SP +100 BN]**

Well it's neither good nor bad. But I could see Yukinoshita doing that in real life. No I really feel that this is something that she'd do.

So that's how a red tile works. It takes and gives points at the same time unlike the black tile which only takes an absurd amount of points.

With that, Yukinoshita ended her turn.

"Sounds like you alright."

"Well… maybe."

Hearing my comment, Yukinoshita replied. Everyone was nodding as if agreeing that it was something that she'd do.

"Ah, I'll be going next!"

Naturally it was Yuigahama who followed. She flicked the wheel and it stopped at 5 which was a pink tile. Oh, now I'm curious what will happen.

**[You meet your crush and share the same class. +50 SP]**

"Oh, nice going Yuigahama."

"Great going Yui-senpai!"

And of course, the only ones who were happy for her were sensei and Isshiki. Out of all of us, they're the duo not averse on having relationships, especially sensei. Someone take her already!

"Then it's my turn."

Sensei rolled the wheel and made it stop at 2, which was a black tile.

Oh, nice to see that I'm not the only one. Now what's going to happen to sensei?

**[Your date didn't show up. – 200 SP – 500 BN]**

Ah crap. Sensei was currently shaking.

I coughed and looked at Isshiki. The girl in question noticed my stare and made an expression as if to say 'what do you want me to do?!' I discreetly pointed at the board. Isshiki finally got my message and clapped once.

"A- ah! It's now my turn, let's gooo~"

With dramatic movements, Isshiki rolled the wheel which stopped at number 9.

"Here we go. One, two, three…"

Isshiki's character then stopped at a golden tile. Seriously? This girl just got the jackpot with one move? That's like pulling a rainbow with one ticket!

**[You meet a dependable person. + 1 Milestone]**

"Fueeeh~ that means that I can draw from the special cards riiight?"

T-this girl. Just who did she sacrifice to get such luck? I stared as she shuffled the deck of cards and drew one card. Isshiki looked at the card that she drew and released a shocked voice. She narrowed her eyes and once again read the content of her card, nodding several times.

Now I'm curious.

"Oi Isshiki, what did you get?"

In response to my question, Isshiki made a smile and wink.

"There's no way I'm telling y'knoooow?"

Needless to say, the first round was won by this sly girl.

-o-

The second round started as soon as my turn came.

"Show us your spirit Hikigaya (lol)."

"It might be futile, but your ability to go on after being not acknowledged is your somewhat redeeming point.

"You can do it Hikki!"

"Do your best senpai!"

Why are these people mocking me with straight faces? The other three aside, didn't you also get the black flag sensei? You should be siding with me and not them, damn it. But whatever, I'll do it properly this time. I won't get a black again.

Goooo my hand!

I rolled the wheel with all my strength. I might have overdone it as the wheel rotated for tens of seconds before slowing down and point at the number eight.

"Another eight? Let's see…"

My character eventually stopped on a red tile.

**[You did a group work alone. -50 SP +100 BN]**

Who are you, me?!

That hits near the spot! I might have done something similar in the past. There were times when no one would group with me and I'd end up doing a report alone or something. But it's okay! No, it's more than okay! I'd be working on my own pace without anyone bothering me. There would be no drama like blaming a group member for doing nothing since I'm the one doing everything!

So don't look at me with those eyes!

"That's sad Hikigaya (lol)."

"It certainly sounds like something senpai would do."

"Hikki…"

"It's not that I don't understand, but for that topic to appear here…"

Yukinoshita mumbled something as she did her turn. Once she rolled the wheel, she moved her character and it landed on a pink tile. A love event is happening to Yukinoshita right before my eyes.

**[You find someone with similar outlooks as you. + 100 BN]**

"Good for you Yukinoshita (lol)."

"That's great Yukinon!"

"Yukinoshita-senpai that's so cuuute!"

Hey now sensei, I know that you got a bad start like me, but you were the one who insisted to play this game in the first place so stop acting scarily! Yukinoshita sighed at the reactions given to her and took a sip of her tea.

"Now it's time for revenge."

Sensei cracked her knuckles and spun the wheel like I did earlier, and when it stopped to point at number 9.

"Oh, a gold tile!"

Sensei's mood was easily lifted as she landed on a gold tile

**[You hanged out with someone and had a good time. + 1 Milestone]**

"That's practically a successful date right? Right?"

So sensei said with a big smile. Does landing on a gold tile really bring up that much happiness? Because I'm thinking that she's starting to take this a little seriously.

"Now then! Draw monstah cardo!"

After imitating a certain duelist, Sensei took a card from the deck. Sensei took a look at the card that she got and her expression suddenly changed. The smile from earlier vanished from her face and was replaced by a sharp expression.

What? What is it? Not only Isshiki, but now sensei is acting weird after getting a card. Is it the winged golden dragon or something?

"Looks like my time has finally come."

Saying those words, sensei took a deep breath and revealed her card in a face up position!

"I activate the card [Sudden Spouse] on you Hikigaya!"

**[Sudden Spouse****: **

**Cost: 2000 BN**

**The player may choose another player to be their spouse. After this card is used, the two players will be married by the next turn with 100 [Affection Points].**

**Note: this card won't work if the user or the targeted player is already married.]**

W-what the heck? Something like that exists in the gacha? And you're using it on me sensei?! You're forcing me to marry you on the second turn? I-is sensei that desperate to get married? I don't mind though, not at all!

"B-but why me?"

Hearing my question, sensei looked at me and made a manly smile!

"Don't be an idiot Hikigaya, you're the only male here to begin with."

That's the only reason? I got excited for nothing. Oh well, congratulations to you sensei, you got married and it only took a game and some overpowered card to do so.

"Ha. Ha haha! I did it! I've won!"

Sensei rejoiced and wrapped an arm around me in excitement. Meanwhile, Yukinoshita was leering at us. Yuigahama was fidgeting around and Isshiki was staring at her card in contemplation.

Unfortunately for me, this is only the beginning of a more complex ploy full of black tiles, milestones and using the gacha.

{—To be continued—


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage.

The super important event in someone's life where they get lumped together with the person that they desire to live forever—to share their love for the rest of their life yadda yadda. People say that marriage is the most important thing in life; as if getting a job to feed yourself was nothing but a chore compared to the act of tying one of your leg to another person.

Anyway, marriage has been around ever since the rule of Gilgamesh, which means that it's an old tradition that has been carried over for thousands of years. In another perspective, marriage might the representation of humans marking their territories and possessions like animals. As if a piece of shiny metal could save your failing relationship with your spouse.

You get what I'm saying…

Almost everyone has dreamt of marriage once in their life. Of course, I wasn't different. Even now I still dream of getting married to a capable woman who earns enough to be able to support me. That's right, you can't be a househusband if your wife can't provide for you! Heh…

What I'm getting here is that no person has escaped the thought of getting married.

A perfect example of this, is none other than Hiratsuka Shizuka.

"Hah! Yeah!"

For this person who was always worrying about marriage, getting hitched even in a game was something that brought joy.

As for me, well… I know this is only a game but still. I am a person committed to the title of househusband. This might be an unexpected training for the future so I'll try my best to act as one. It's totally not because I'm clueless of what to do when playing with other people.

It's been a few turns since sensei activated that card, but she's still wearing that self-satisfied smirk on her face.

I think it's starting to annoy the other players.

"It's your turn now Yuigahama! If you're lucky, you might even get a partner ha ha ha!"

Completely forgetting her position as an educator, sensei riled up the other players. She's totally become that unrestrained person in every group gathering.

"Ah, ahaha…"

Making a stiff face, Yuigahama did her usual placating laugh. Yuigahama you're too nice for your own good. Even I got to admit that sensei is being a pain in the ass. But isn't she kinda cute right now? Like the way she acts so carefree is just a sight to see.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, please do not forget propriety."

Naturally, the only person who has been criticizing sensei's actions was none other than Yukinoshita. Seeing that she's the only person here overly aware of etiquette and whatnot.

But since this is sensei we're talking about…

"Oh don't be like that Yukinoshita. It's just a game~ a game that I'm winning that is! Hah ha!"

The place under Yukinoshita's right eye twitched.

Ah crap.

"Oh? We are still in the beginning phase are we not?"

She's completely in the competitive Yukinon mode right now.

"That's right, we're still at the start but I already got married. I guess the real thing is just around the corner right, Hikigaya?"

Unaware about the beast that she has roused from slumber, sensei directed a bright smile at me. Kuh! Is this the power of marriage? To make my sensei who's always trying to act cool look like a woman who won at life?

"R-right. Whatever you say Hiratsuka…"

Unable to destroy the smile on her face, I acquiesced while feeling hot in the face.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

"Senpai…"

I shrugged under the glare of my fellow students. What can I do? Isn't it normal to protect that kind of smile?

"Ah, I landed on a black tile!"

Yuigahama's disappointed voice reached my ears. Oh right, it's currently her turn right now.

**[You messed up cooking a meal for your crush -1000 SP -500 BN]**

Ah… no surprises there.

With that, Yuigahama was forced to part with her lifelines, leaving her at half amount of what she started with. On the other hand, both Isshiki and Yukinoshita were unable to escape from the black tile and paid the price also.

"Bad luck Yuigahama! Don't worry Hikigaya, sensei will definitely fight fate!"

Showing a confident smile on her face, sensei winked at me. I'd like to say that I was unaffected but that would just make me come up with an explanation about the sudden beating of my heart relating to the heat coming from the summer season.

Seriously why is this woman still not taken?

What's wrong with society?

"Y-yeah, do your best."

What else could I do but send off my spouse with an encouraging smile?

"_Unbelievable…"_

"_He's totally under her…"_

"_This side of him is unexpectedly…"_

Ah. It's happening. I'm getting bullied.

Unaware of my predicament, sensei rolled the wheel of misfortune and ended up getting a number seven.

Which landed her on a pink tile.

Seriously? Another one of those? Sensei cheered and I clapped as a decent househusband should to show their support on their wives' gambling addiction.

"Hehehe let's see."

Sensei inspected the pink tile, and since she was currently married, that means that the standard event has nothing to do with her. Instead, she had to do the second event written on the tile.

**[You and your spouse celebrate your first anniversary with friends. +500 SP + 10 Affection -100BN to unmarried players.]**

"Would you look at that Hikigaya, we're already at our first anniversary!"

"Yes, yes. Great work sensei."

There was a collective groan as the unmarried players parted with their money.

Once again sensei wrapped an arm around my shoulders and laughed. She's really enjoying herself huh? On a side note, the heat from my face was definitely from the summer heat and nothing else. Yeah…

-o-

The summer heat crept inside the room.

Despite my effort to fan myself and sensei with an old magazine lying around, I still found myself sweating too much for comfort. Since I'm in a room with four people of the opposite gender, it was natural to get self-conscious of myself. It was totally their fault.

I also blame the parents who consented for me attending summer club. Right now, I could be in my cool room and farming the current event damnit.

I sighed in annoyance as a drop of sweat made its way down from my forehead.

Ah fine, whatever.

Having enough with the heat, my hands reached for the button of my uniform and started undoing them. Naturally, this attracted the attention of everyone.

"Hikigaya-kun, what do you think you're doing?"

Halfway in the middle of my actions, Yukinoshita stared at me.

"It's damn hot so I'm removing my uniform."

I was wearing a shirt underneath so it's not like what I'm doing was indecent. I made a sigh of relief as I removed the white uniform, the breeze touching my wet skin.

Strange, I was expecting another retort from Yukinoshita. Well whatever.

It was then that I noticed that all the occupants of the room were still focused on me.

Even Isshiki who was about to roll the wheel stopped to look at me.

"What?"

Yukinoshita coughed and averted her gaze, while Isshiki returned her focus on the game. Yuigahama continued to stare making me a little uncomfortable. She met my gaze and turned red.

"Umm yeah. H-Hikki is a boy after all!"

What?

"Hikigaya, you're surprisingly fit huh."

Nodding to herself, sensei muttered. It's not like I'm buff or anything, but I do bike from my home to school so I'm not exactly fat. Is that what Yuigahama thought?

"Ah! Iroha-chan landed on a black tile…"

My attention was returned to the game where Isshiki was clutching her forehead in distress. She's been landing on black tiles since a while ago. Currently she was low on Banknotes since she keeps getting in somewhat realistic events like…

Overspending on room decorations.

Buying unnecessary stuff.

Dining on expensive places.

"G-Guh! Who needs popularity if I'm out of money? It's not like this would feed me!"

Isshiki said something unlike her usual persona as she rubbed her hair in distress.

That's right. Your social position doesn't mean a thing when you don't have money. Take those 'social influencers' for example. They're visiting places all over and demand to get free stuff at the exchange of showing the place in their accounts. What a joke. If you can't be bothered to buy something then go do something instead of ranting.

"Don't stress yourself Isshiki, it's just a game (lol)."

Laughing at her student's situation, sensei waved her hand in a placating manner.

"Easy for you to say sensei, you've benefitting a lot from senpai after all…"

In response to this, Isshiki shot her an annoyed look. She was referring to my luck as I kept providing Banknotes during my recent turns.

"Well, what can I say. I'm just that lucky, ain't that right Hikigaya?"

"Of course, sensei."

"You're totally no good senpai!"

Isshiki gave me a fed-up look. Hey it's not like I can go against sensei. As a househusband it's my job to agree to whatever the wife says. If I don't, I might find myself without a house and a provider.

Seeing the expression on my face Isshiki's face turned stiff.

"Ah! I can't believe this, senpai is totally whipped!"

Hey now, that's not a nice thing to say. I'm not whipped. I'm just doing the logical actions as a dedicated househusband! You can't judge me!

"Geez, calm down brat. Like I said, it's just a game (lol)."

It's not like sensei was wrong, the way Isshiki is taking this, she might be letting the heat get to her. In common term, she's currently 'raging' in the game. But the way sensei appeased to her was completely annoying.

"A _game_ huh? I guess it's fine since this is a game right~?"

Whoa Irohasu, that's scary!

Making her trademark megawatt smile, Isshiki placed a hand on her face, as if trying to look innocent. All it did was make her look like a woman scorned.

Ah this is bad…

Then her expression turned vindictive the next moment as she raised the card that she got on the first round.

"I activate the card [Foxy Homewrecker] on senpai!"

**[Foxy Homewrecker: **

**Cost 5000 SP**

**The player may activate the effect [Instant Divorce] on a married player regardless of the [Affection Points]. During the next turn, the player and the target will get the [Married] status along with 80 [Affection Points] and will take half the amount of BN the married players currently possess.]**

W-what the heck? Something like that exist in the gacha? Isn't that a total sure kill card? What's more,she's using that on me. Which means that my marriage to sensei will be void and I'd be married to Isshiki next turn, providing her the BN that I got and saving her from poverty.

N-no… isn't this the complete opposite of a househusband?

But on top of that.

"Well what do you think Hiratsuka-sensei? Not a bad move to survive the _game_ huh?"

She shot a provoking smile to sensei.

Of course, the only natural reply was…

"This means **war**."

Holy crap, I really should've stayed at home.

-o-

"Ufufu, it's your turn now sen-pai~"

What the hell is this?

I've already removed my cumbersome uniform but why am I still sweating like I just ran all the way from home?

On another note, ever since she finished her turn, Isshiki dragged chair right next to me and made it herself comfortable. But I was sure that she did that so just she could use me as a human shield from sensei who was sitting to my left.

Oh, now I get it.

I'm sweating because I was surrounded by these two.

Is it too late to run?

"What's wrong Hikigaya? It's your turn."

Completely unlike earlier, there was no joy in sensei's voice. It was a cool tone befitting a teacher talking to her student.

There was no place to run.

Come to think of it, wasn't all of this the gacha's fault? It was the damn gacha that gave sensei and Isshiki those horrible cards. Even after so much, is the gacha gods still after me? I swear if I ever survive this, I'm gonna stop the gacha…

Kidding.

I spun the wheel weaker that I intended. I'm totally calm and in control. This is just a game.

Oh, a ten huh…

It was a pink tile.

**[You and your spouse got lovey dovey and ended up in a hotel. - 1000 BN + 10 Affection]**

Wait what… Did she and I?

"Hikigaya-kun, you scum…"

"Ehehe i-it's just a game."

"Ain't that nice?"

I winced at the tone used by both my club president and teacher. Why are you guys blaming me for this? It's not like we did anything worth the venom! This is all the gacha's fault damnit! As they say, don't hate the player, hate the gacha!

My righteous train of thought was interrupted when Isshiki tugged at my shirt. When I looked at her, she had a troubled smile on red face.

"Hey senpai, umm I just got out of a bad situation here so umm… can you not make it _worse_?"

Ah. This… I'm getting bullied again.

But isn't Isshiki cute right now?

It was the combined powers of my onii-chan instinct and househusband pride made me lay a hand on top of her head and nothing else.

"Sorry, it was my bad."

It's not my fault damnit!

Isshiki snorted and hid a smile beneath her hand.

Sensei cracked her neck.

Oh shit.

"It's my turn."

With a grace that none of the other girls her age would bother to get, Yukinoshita spun the wheel. Then without further delay, proceeded to the location it gave her.

It was a gold tile.

**[You go to the mall with the person you like and they won you a stuff toy. + 1 Milestone]**

Huffing at the written event, Yukinoshita then drew a card from the gacha pool. It took her a moment to read the effect before revealing it to us.

"I'm activating this on you, Hikigaya-kun."

What, is another it marriage card?

I took a look at her card and…

**[Woman Scorned:**

**Cost 1000 BN 1000SP**

**The target of this card will gain the [Bad Luck] effect for five turns. If the target gets the same number from the wheel twice during the time in effect, the [Death] effect will be activated.]**

Unsurprisingly, Yukinoshita Yukino was trying to murder me.

-o-

It's not the chapter you want, but it is that one I made.

So how are you guys doing? I'm stuck in the house, but not like it's nothing new. Also rolled on LB1 banner and surprise, got nothing. Not even Fionn.

By the way, I'd like to thank a person for sending me a message, you know who you are. This one's for you.

And here's another year of hiatus before this gets updated with an even shorter chapter.

Cheers and stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

There comes a time in your life when you know that you're just having a bad day.

It may start from a simple inconvenience, like forgetting where you placed your keys - something that's annoying but won't occupy your mind for long. Then as the day passes, these little setbacks start to pile up and before you know it, your day is already riddled with misfortune.

Yeah.

I know the feeling.

"How about we make this game interesting? The first one who drops out has to treat us in a ramen bar."

So says my sensei while casually playing with her hands.

"I don't see why not."

"That sounds fun."

"Sure."

So agrees the other girls.

Naturally, I'm the only who opposed.

"Wait, why did you bring that up when I'm on the verge of losing?"

Because of Yukinoshita's card, the moment I get the same number from the wheel twice, then it means certain death. Now I'm no expert on math, but the chances of that happening is pretty high since there are only nine numbers in the wheel and knowing my luck it's almost certain that it will happen.

So why did sensei brought this up at such a convenient moment?

"What's the matter Hikigaya? Don't you have confidence to survive this?"

"Yes Hikigaya-kun, are you giving up already?"

Not only did this game bring untold pressure and annoyance, now it also made Yukinoshita and Hiratsuka-sensei team up against me.

Now treating someone ramen wasn't so expensive that I'll bail out. But unfortunately for me, we're talking about four people here. I won't even comment on how Yukinoshita deals with ramen, but the combined expenses would cut through my budget for this year's GSSR funds!

So I protested like any normal oppressed person would.

Sadly it fell on tyrant ears.

"Man up."

"Say your prayers then."

"I'm in the mood for miso."

"Senpai, I want lots of side dish."

I see. So the bullying continues…

Well too bad for them, I won't just lie around and allow them to kick me when I'm down. You think I'll simply stay quiet when the prospect of an SSR looms just around the corner? I had enough salt this banner that I could season a ramen with my tears! I won't allow anyone take away my chance at happiness!

"Bring it on."

So I said with my game face. But my prospects aren't looking good.

Two turns after Yukinoshita stabbed me out of nowhere, both Isshiki and I landed on black tiles - costing us money and relationship points.

Currently, she's at 3000BP and 65 [Affection Points] while I'm with a measly 2500BP thanks to the constant streak of bad luck. On a side note, Yukinoshita and sensei were doing well on the terms of money, but not so much on social point while Isshiki was down on money but drowning on social points.

My social points on the other hand were even lower than my money.

How annoying, the world is totally against me.

"Ah… I landed on a black tile."

Isshiki what have you done?!

**[You had a fight with your significant other. -10 [Affection Points] -1000BP]**

"Wha… how could this be?"

Isshiki slumped after reading the contents of the black tile. She then turned to me and made a defenseless expression.

"Senpai, could you give me 500 banknotes?"

Hah? Why are you turning to me? Unless you're blind, then you should know that I'm on the same situation as you. Haven't you taken enough money from me? If you were my real wife then I would be despairing right now.

"…Here you go."

"Yay! Thanks senpai!"

Damnit.

"We might be seeing his future right now/Hikki…"

I ignored the pitying gazes that my club members sent to me.

Anyway, it's my turn now. I rolled the wheel while praying to not have the same number as before. It was currently the third turn since Yukinoshita activated that damnable card. Two more turns before I could escape the fear of monetary loss.

So I'm having money troubles both in the game and in real life. That totally sucks.

My breath stopped at as the wheel slowed down and the arrow pointed at 3 before it clicked one time and finally stopped.

Phew. Looks like I'm safe…

"Four huh… let's see. Oh, it's a red tile."

**[You met a former flame and caught up with each other. -5[Affection Points] +500 BN]**

It looks like this relation with Isshiki won't last huh.

"Senpai what the heck are you doing?!"

Don't blame me Isshiki, it's this damn game's fault. At the very least, I recovered the money that I just loss because of your bad luck. Now if only this would continue for the next two turns.

"Sorry. It was my fault."

"It totally is! Now we only have 50 [Affection Points]! Geez, not only am I having financial problems, now my married life is on the verge of breaking down. Scary… this game is totally scaaary!"

My kouhai mumbled as she ruffled her hair. I wanted to act as the caring house-husband, but our current situation doesn't really depict me as one. Instead, it seems like I'm a normal salaryman who spoils my wife's reckless way of spending so I remained silent and watched as my junior worried about money and relationship.

"Heh, serves you right brat."

Beside me, sensei made a smug grin. This made Isshiki pause from her crisis and send her a sharp look.

"Oh? I reaaally don't want to hear that from someone who got divorced just after having their first anniversary."

Shots fired.

What the hell is this girl thinking? Why is she antagonizing sensei over a game? I discreetly glanced at her direction was greeted with sensei's darkened face. Hey just why was I stuck between these two people who can't keep personal feelings from real life?

I wanna go home…

"It's my turn now."

Yukinoshita went to spin the wheel as if what was happening didn't involve her. Truth to be told, I'm still holding a grudge on her because of that sudden attack. I will have my revenge woman, just you wait.

"…a black tile."

Heh! Serves you right woman! That's what you get for attacking a perfectly innocent salaryman who's just trying to make his wife happy! Karma's onto you now!

**[A former classmate scams you. -2000BN]**

"Hikigaya-kun, you…"

"Don't look at me, I'm not even your classmate."

My sound excuse didn't seem to placate the ice queen. Talk about unreasonable. Yukinoshita scanned the cards on her hands and raised one towards me.

"I'm still not done. I'm activating a card on you."

**[Sudden Debt:**

**Cost 500 BN**

**The affected player will lose 1000 BN.]**

"Oi what gives Yukinoshita?"

"We are enemies, that's all."

This bitch. I glared while the girl in question huffed and directed a haughty gaze upon me. I had no choice but to part with half of the current amount of money that I possessed. I swear I will get revenge for this.

Seriously, is it me or is everyone taking this game too seriously?

"Then it's my turn!"

Yuigahama went to do her turn. She's been playing rather smoothly. Not too high on luck, but also not too badly. She has the most balanced BN and SP out of all the players. How should I say it, if she were to play the game I'm obsessed with, she would be the type to raise all characters equally if she had the materials.

She landed on a gray tile.

**[You attended a cooking seminar. -100BN +10SP]**

Yuigahama hummed at the normal event and grabbed a 1000BN from her stack of coins before presenting it to me.

"Here, Hikki."

"Huh?"

"It's payback from the money I borrowed the other turn."

"But you only borrowed 200 though? The interest is only 10% of the borrowed amount per turn, so it should only be 280 BN. Yuigahama you're really bad at math."

"Shut up! Will you accept it or not?"

I'm not the one for pity, but with my funds at stake, I will gratefully accept this kindness from Yuigahama. At least not everyone was focused on making me miserable today…

"Okay then."

"Now, Hikki lend me a hundred."

"Why?"

"Silly! It's so that I can help you when you get low on BN, you dummy!"

My eyes widened at the implication… Yuigahama, she was willing to help me this much? Even when all the other players were so bent on making me fall, she's gonna stand on my side? I felt the corners of my eyes sting. Such a nice girl… are you a goddess? I only wished that someone like this would exist on real life.

"Yuigahama-san, what do you think you're doing?"

From beside her, Yukinoshita made snobby remark. Heh, this is what kindness looks like you devil woman. Yuigahama is asserting her strength by not being controlled by this stupid board game. In my opinion, she has totally beaten you in the most important aspect!

"Hehe, it's just a_ game _Yukinon_…_"

Saying so, Yuigahama turned towards the girl beside her and made a wide smile. Yukinoshita's eyes widened at the sight as if she discovered something malicious - when in truth, she's the only evil in this room.

"I see. How cunning. It seems like I underestimated Yuigahama-san."

"Eh? What could Yukinon be _possibly_ saying?"

Yukinoshita had a grim expression while Yuigahama tilted her head, her smile never faltering. Truly it's a battle between the flat lands and the hills.

"Ignore her Yuigahama. You're an angel."

"Hehe thanks, Hikki!"

I nodded at Yuigahama who sent me a sweet smile. Since she was the only reasonable player here, and had made herself my only ally, it was natural for me to oppose the others and come to her support.

"Y-Yuigahama, so this is your true aim!"

"To think that Yui-senpai is the final boss all along…!"

What are these idiots saying? She just helped me. Come to think of it, aren't you guys working together just to bring me down?! That's totally underhanded, you will rob me of happiness just for ramen you monsters!

I have decided, Yuigahama is my only ally.

Let us fight this unfair world (game) together.

* * *

You know how it goes. I was happy and hopeful. The gacha was cruel and cold. I got one copy of Okada and maxed Emiya's NP. But with the amount that I spent, it was still a lose for me.

Anyway, the threat of the virus is still real. I know that people have their own things to deal with, but be careful out there.

I crie evertim


End file.
